1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel water ski design especially adapted for competition in slalom water ski events.
2. Description of Related Art
A search was carried out in the United States Patent Office for patents which might teach ski designs similar to or anticipatory of the ski of this invention. None were found. The patents which were found and/or selected as possibly pertinent are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date Title ______________________________________ 3,066,327 D. L. Durfey 12/4/62 Retractable Stabilizer for Water Skis 3,655,211 J. Bollettieri 4/11/72 Double Bend Stave 4,262,927 P. Hochstrasser 4/21/81 Streamlined Tip for a Ski 4,697,821 K. Hayashi et al 10/6/87 Ski ______________________________________
The teachings of these patents and how they compare with the present invention are discussed briefly in an attachment to the enclosed Information Disclosure Citation Form.